


Sell your soul

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angels, BaekYeol - Freeform, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun Smut, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, ChanBaek - Freeform, Confused Park Chanyeol, Deal with a Devil, Demon Deals, Demonic Possession, Demons, Enemies to Lovers, Exorcisms, Fallen Angels, Halloween, Horror, M/M, Park Chanyeol Smut, Rough Sex, Satan - Freeform, Smut, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: What would happen if the devil asks to the most famous exorcist to sell his soul to him in order to save mankind? Will Chanyeol accept the offer, knowing what that means?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 35
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Halloween gift and i really hope you'll like it!  
> Sorry for my English, but it's not my first language.   
> If you have twitter you can find me here https://twitter.com/Chanbaek_Moon and if you liked the fic, comments are always accepted, i love interacting with you!🥰

“ Aren’t you too young for being an exorcist?” asked the lady. 

Chanyeol sighed. He was so used to that question. 

“ Maybe I am, but trust me, I’m the best and I will take care of your daughter.” 

Being an exorcist wasn’t easy and it wasn’t the job he dreamed of when he was a kid, at that time he wanted to become a musician. 

But life had other plans for him. Or better, Satan had other plans for him. 

His family had a lot of problems back then, he knew things were not easy and his mum was desperate, but he didn’t think that she was that desperate to sell her soul. 

Suddenly things started to get better and better, from money to health, it was like karma was paying his family back for all the pain. He didn’t know that karma had nothing to do with it. 

All he had was thanks to him, to Satan. 

He had just gone back home from class that day when he found a man that he had never seen talking with his mum in their kitchen. He was sure his mum was afraid, but when she saw him she tried to smile. 

“ So he’s your son, lovely” said the man. His voice made him shiver. 

“ He has nothing to do with all that. He’s pure, let him out of this” said her mum. 

“ No one is really pure and even the purest soul can’t wait to sin. Anyway you know how it works, he wants his payment, if you don’t want, there will be consequences. If you don’t give him what he wants, he will take it”. 

When the man left, the kitchen smelled strange, as if something burned. 

“ Mum, who was that man?”

“ Chanyeol, your mum had to make choices, hard ones, but all I did was for me and you, so I don’t regret it.”

“ But?”

“ But what I did requires a payment.”

“ Well, we have money.”

His mum caressed his face. 

“ This thing can’t be paid with money, Chanyeol, but don’t worry. I won’t let him take me, I will stay with you, I promise you”

He was confused, who was that person his mum was talking about? 

An accident. This is how the police called it. 

A rubbery that ended bad, that ended with the death of his mother. 

But he knew that wasn’t the truth, he understood it when he saw the eyes of the man who killed his mum while the police were taking him away. 

Black eyes on a smiling face and then that smell again. 

He was in a corner, he wanted to cry, but he couldn’t, when suddenly a man approached him. 

“ Chanyeol, I’m so sorry for your loss” said the man. 

He looked at him, he had never seen him, he was an old man and he understood from the clothes that he was a priest. 

“ Father, if you tell me that it was a plan of god and all those shits, I’m going to stop you before I become rude.”

“ I know you don’t believe the police. You saw him, his eyes, didn’t you?”

He looked at him, now the priest had all his attention. 

“ He’s not human, Chanyeol and your mum knew it.”

That day he discovered everything. The priest knew his mum because she told him everything when she realized what she had done. 

His mum sold his soul but now the devil wanted her, he wanted her in Hell. 

“ But your mum didn’t want to. She wasn’t afraid to die, she was afraid of leaving you, that is why she came to me, asking for my help and believe me Chanyeol, I tried everything, i read old books, I contacted people even from the Vatican, but if the devil wants something, nothing can stop him” explained the priest. 

“ So the man who killed my mum, was a demon?”

“ He was a human possessed by a demon.”

That day, when he went back home, he decided that no one would have had to die like that and he became an exorcist. 

“ Take the vows, Chanyeol!” told him the priest who had always stayed by your side. 

“ I’m not a priest and I don't want to be one, I'm just an exorcist” he always said. 

Year after year he became the best in his field, even the Church asked for his help. 

He felt so good when he killed those demons. 

“ You shouldn’t take pleasure in killing” told him the priest, once.

“ You talk as if I’m a murderer, but I just kill demons and I’m not ashamed saying that ending them makes me feel good!”

That morning a woman called for him. She was sure that her daughter was possessed, and she was right. 

As soon as he entered the room he smelled it, sulfur. 

The girl was sitting in a corner of the room. His face was full of scratches, his clothes were dirty with vomit and blood. 

“ I’m here to help you, Hyo.”

Finally, the girl looked at him. She was laughing.

“ I’m not Hyo .”

That was not the voice of a girl. That was the voice of evil. 

“ Leave her.”

The girl, the demon, laughed. 

“ She’s so young and soft” said the demon while the girl was touching her breast. 

“ Why don’t you leave her body and talk to me, demon? Are you afraid?”

Demons possessed bodies because otherwise they couldn’t come on earth and walk around without being discovered since they looked like monsters. 

“ How dare you say that I’m afraid? I’m a demon!”

“ Then come out!”

Demons were powerful, but also too proud and stupid, he knew that the demon would have left the girl’s body to fight him, and he was right. 

Suddenly the girl fell on the floor, she passed out, while in front of him a creature that looked like a snake appeared. 

“ You’re all the same, you’re so stupid!” he said, before hitting the demon with his blade, covered with holy water. 

The demon died, melting into a smelly and sticky substance. 

“ My daughter!” cried the woman, seeing the girl on the floor.

“ Don’t worry, she’s still alive!”

He was exhausted and he couldn’t wait to lay down on his bed, but as soon as he opened the door of his apartment, he knew he wasn’t alone. 

It was dark, but he knew someone was there. He could smell it. 

“ Finally we meet” said a voice. 

When he turned the light on, he saw a man on his couch. He was young and beautiful and he wasn’t a human. 

His eyes weren’t black. 

He wasn’t a demon. 

“ What are you?”

“ You’ve killed a lot of my children, Chanyeol.”

No, it couldn’t be. 

Since the day his mother died, he had always wanted to kill him.

“ You can’t kill the devil!” told him the priest once. 

“ He is nothing but a fallen angel and you told me that angels can be killed.”

“ Even if that was possible, he’s the devil, you will never see him.”

“ I’m the devil, Chanyeol” exclaimed the man, with a smirk 


	2. Chapter two

“ You’re not scared” he said, looking at him amused and curious. 

“ This is the first time this happens, even my demons are afraid of me. You’re fascinating, human.”

“ You killed my mum.”

“ I killed a lot of humans, you should be more precise!” he said laughing. 

He wanted to kill him so badly, but he knew that he couldn’t kill the devil without a plan. 

“ Oh, now I remember, actually you two look alike. Your mum didn’t want to come with me, she was rude, I mean I gave her so many things, but she didn’t want to leave you.”

He touched his blade, he knew that it was probably useless against Satan himself but feeling it made him feel safer. 

“ You know that won’t stop me” exclaimed the devil, pointing at his blade with his eyes. 

“ Why is the devil here? I’m sure not lof of humans have this….unluck.”

The devil laughed. 

He was so beautiful, but of course. He was made to be desired. 

“ I was curious.”

Now it was Chanyeol’s turn to laugh. 

“ The devil was curious?”

“ I know, I was surprised too, but I wanted to see with my own eyes the human who is killing my demons.”

“ Why? Do you want to revenge them?”

“ Do you think I give a damn about those idiots? If they got themselves killed it means that they deserved it.”

It was strange hearing a father talking about his children like that, but then he remembered he was talking with the devil. 

“ So you wanted to see me, now you saw me.”

The devil stood up and started to walk toward him, like a lion in front of the prey. 

A part of him was screaming him to run away, to take a step back, but he didn’t want to show the devil he was scared, so he stood there, till he was right in front of him. 

“ If you were like all the others, if I tell you to go on your knees now, you’d do it, but you’re special, aren’t you?”

“I’m special because I don’t want to suck your cock?”

The devil laughed. 

“ I have an offer for you.”

“ Like you did with my mum? You think I’m that stupid?”

“ I think you’re smart, this is why I’m here, Chanyeol.”

“ I’m not interested, I know what a help from you means and you won’t have my soul.”

“ Not even if that means saving your precious humans?”

“ What do you mean?”

“ Angels.”

He knew they existed. The priest told him a lot of things. 

Knowing that there were creatures far more powerful than humans, that played with their lives as if they were puppets, scared him, but he got used to it. 

He also knew that angels were not those beautiful and pure creatures with wings and blonde hair that people believed. They could be very mean and they didn’t even care about humans. 

“ Do you want to go back to being one of them?” he teased him.

“ Oh no, believe me. I saw more terrible things when I was in Heaven, then in Hell, human. Anyway, they’re organizing an attack.”

“ Against whom?”

“ Against me.”

Chanyeol laughed. 

“ And why would you ever think that I’d help you? I mean, I’d help them, with pleasure.”

“ You don’t understand, human. You can hate me as much as you want, but i have to exist, as much as god has to exist. Without me and god the world would disappear.”

“ You think to be that important?”

“ Imagine a world without evil.”

“ Yeah, i can imagine it and it sounds wonderful.”

“ No Chanyeol, try to think with your mind, not with your heart. Evil is necessary as much as good, that is the choice. When God made humans he gave them free will, they can choose between evil and good.”

He was right about that, but he still couldn’t think how a world without the devil could be that bad. 

“If you’re right, why doesn’t God stop them?”

“ He tried, but the only way to stop them is killing them and he can’t, God can’t kill, he can just give life, even if what he makes has...flaws. Other angels can’t kill them because angels can’t kill each other. If an angel kills another, he will also die.”

“ Even if that was true, why are you asking for my help? You have demons and you are the devil.”

“ My demons are stupid, you know that very well, those angels will kill them all with a blink of an eye and I can’t”

“ You can’t kill them too?”

“ I told you that angels can’t kill other angels.”

Right, he was an angel, eve if he was a fallen one. 

“ But you can, at least with my help.”

He was confused. What the devil said made sense, but he was the devil, the king of liars. 

“ I’m asking you to sell your soul to save the world, don’t you want to be a hero?”

“ No, what I want is killing demons.”

“ So are you saying that you kill demons for pleasure? You don’t care about humans, Chayeol, don’t you? You know that for this you could end up in Hell?”

He didn’t answer, because deep down he knew he was right. 

“ Why would I have to sell my soul?”

“ You can kill angels because you’re human and you have great skills, but you’d still fight against supernatural creatures and you need some protection from their powers. I can give those abilities to you, but everything I give needs a payment back.”

“ So if I help you, if I kill those angels, I’d save humanity but one day you’ll knock at my door and you will take me to hell.”

“ Yeah, that summarizes the thing well.”

“ You really can’t believe i’d accept it, devil.”

“ Oh call me Baekhyun, i like that name when I’m here”

Suddenly the devil, Baekhyun, pushed him against the wall. 

He knew it wasn’t his fault, he knew that his body was reacting to the devil, the god of pleasures, but he hated himself for desiring those lips that were so close to him. 

“ Ah, you want to kiss me so badly, Chanyeol.”

Yes, he wanted to. He didn’t want just that. 

The more he looked at him, the more he couldn’t help but imagine himself on the floor, while Baekhyun was fucking him. 

“ Oh, i’d like that too” said the devil, licking his lips. 

Could he read his mind?

“ I can’t read minds, but I can read desires, Chanyeol. So, I let you think about my offer, but remember that you don’t have a lot of time. I’ll be waiting, human, and i hope that maybe next time we could try that position, I’d like to see the great exorcist crying while i fuck him.”

As soon as Baekhun left, his legs stopped working and he fell on the floor, shaking.

With a glass full of whiskey he sat and started to think about what had just happened. 

The devil was there and he asked for his help. 

“ Chanyeol, he's lying” he told himself. 

But what if he was right? 

Without evening realizing it, he was calling the priest. 

“ Chanyeol, are you ok?”

“ I have some questions, priest. Is it true that angels can’t kill each other?”

“ Yes, when god created them he did that, since angels have a bad temper, he didn’t want his children to kill each other.”

So he was right. 

“ Another question. What would happen if the devil disappeared?”

“ The chaos, I guess. God and Satan have to exist.”

Once again, he was right, he told him the truth. 

“ But if angels can’t kill angels, how could they kill the devil?”

“ What?” 

“ Answer me, don’t ask questions, please.”

“ Chanyeol you’re scaring me, but i’m sure you know what you’re doing!”

No, he wasn’t. 

“ I’m sure that they are ready to die, for that, Chanyeol, if they would want to kill him, they’re ready to sacrifice themselves.”


	3. Chapter three

He didn’t sleep that night, how could he? 

If Baekhyun, the devil, was right, he would have had to sacrifice himself for mankind. 

“ I’m not a hero or a saint, I’m not a good person” he thought. 

The devil was right, he could tell himself that he killed demons for revenge and to protect other humans, and maybe at the beginning, it was like that, but now it became a game, he liked it. 

“ I’d end up in hell anyway” he told himself, while he was leaving the shower. 

“ So you decided?” suddenly asked a voice, making him startle. 

Baekhyun was there, in his bathroom. 

“ I guess the devil doesn’t knock.”

“ The devil also usually takes what he wants and in this moment….”

He looked at him, from head to toes.

“ I want you, but I’m here for business. I think I heard you took your decision.”

Did he?

“ What do you have to lose, Chanyeol?”

“ My soul?”

“ Do you really need it?”

No, he didn’t. 

“ I accept it, Baekhyun.”

The devil clapped his hands like a happy kid who just received a gift. 

“ Wise choice.”

“ So how does it work? Do I have to sign a contract?”

The devil laughed. 

“ In a funnier way.”

He pulled him toward him and before he realized it, their mouths were close. 

“ Do you accept, Chanyeol?”

He nodded. 

The devil was kissing him. 

He hated him for his whole life because of what he did to his mum, he fought his whole life against demons because he didn’t want others to die like her. 

But now he was there, kissing the devil, letting his hands touching him under the towel, selling his soul to him. 

He hated himself because he wasn’t forced. He could choose, and he chose that. 

And he liked it. 

He liked how the devil was kissing him, he liked his taste and how his hand was touching him between his legs. 

“ Your soul is mine, you’re mine” he whispered to him. 

“ But the body is still mine, devil and I decide what i want to do with it.”

“ And what you want to do, with your body, Chanyeol?”

He wanted to feel good, he wanted to feel the devil inside him, he wanted to cry while Baekhyun pounded in him so roughly that it almost hurt, but it made me feel alive.

Baekhyun took him there, against the sink, bending him over and then he fucked him. 

He could see their reflection in the mirror. 

“ Look, the devil fucking the exorcist. Your body wants me so badly Chanyeol, can you feel it? Can you feel how much you want to be filled by me? How you stretch so well around my cock?”

Baekhyun had no mercy and didn’t know tenderness. He fucked him again and again, till he fell exhausted, cum dripping from his thighs. 

He wanted to close his eyes and sleep there. 

Suddenly he felt two hands lifting him and the soft mattress under his back. 

“ You’ll kill them for me, Chanyeol.” 

That was the last thing he heard, before falling asleep. 

He didn’t know when it was going to happen, he didn’t know anything and probably Baekhyun didn’t know more than him. 

After he sold his soul he immediately felt the change. He was stronger, smarter, faster. 

He could last longer when almost every day Baekhyun took him, in the kitchen, in the living room, on his bed. 

They never talked about it, they just fucked, again and again. 

“ Tomorrow” suddenly exclaimed Baekhyun, while he was cleaning his face after the devil cum on it. 

“ What tomorrow?” 

“ They’ll come for me.”

His voice sounded strange. 

“ Wait, are you scared?”

“ No, i’m not, i’m the devil.”

“ And...i have you” he added.

Chanyeol felt strange at those words. Baekhyun was the devil, he never expected feelings from him. 

“ Do you really trust me?”

“ I do.”

They stared at each other for a while and he knew that they were going to kiss each other, a different kiss from what they were used to, if an explosion didn’t make the door blow up. 

In his house, three tall men appeared. 

“ Well, maybe I was wrong” said Baekhyun. 

“ Baekhyun, you’re going to die, tonight”said one of the angels. 

“ Well, you too, Raphael” he said laughing. 

He wasn’t ready. 

He knew that he sold his soul for that, that sooner or later he would have had to protect Baekhyun from angels. 

But he wasn’t ready. 

“ So it’s true, you really asked a human to protect you, you’re so pathetic!” said another angel. 

“ Me, pathetic? I might be the devil, but i’d never dare to kill a brother.”

“ You’re not our brother anymore!”


	4. The end

He blocked the first attack at the last second and on his arm a cut appeared. 

“ See, you can bleed human, we can’t.”

“ I don’t want to make you bleed, angel, i want to kill you!” he said, attacking back. 

Thanks to Baekhyun he was stronger, but was that enough for three angels? 

He had just hitten one, making him fall, when another punched him in the face, making him lose his balance and probably also breaking his nose. 

“ Chanyeol!” he heard Baekhyun screaming. Was he worried about him? 

“ Oh oh, this is new, does the devil have feelings for the human? Well, it will be even funnier killing him in front of your eyes.”

It hurt. Every new wound on his body hurt and soon standing on his feet was too hard. 

Raphael kicked him, making him fall behind. 

Baekhyun reached him.

“ Chanyeol hey, look at me!”

“ I’m failing, i’m sorry.”

“ No no, Chanyeol, you’re great.”

“ I always let people i care about die.”

Baekhyun suddenly kissed him. 

“ Those angels will be the only ones to die!”

He looked at them, he was losing blood from everywhere, while they looked so white. 

“ I’m just an exorcist.” 

“ You’re more than that!”

An exorcist. Of course!

Like demons even angels had to possess a body because in their true form they would appear like monsters and they would also be weaker. 

In that moment he thanked his good memory because when the priest made him studied to become an exorcist, he remembered to have read also something about angels, an exorcism for them. 

“ Baekhyun, i need you to leave.”

“ What? No way!”

“ I have an idea, but i don’t know if it works and you’re an angel at the end, so….leave.”

“ Chanyeol…..”

“ Trust me!”

“ Don’t die tonight, because I still don’t want to your ass in hell!” he said before disappearing. 

“ Look at the devil, running away. What a coward!”

He didn’t want to do it there, on the floor, so even if his whole body ached he managed to stand up and then he started to recite the exorcism. 

“ What are you doing human?”

“ I’m an exorcist, angels, remembr it!”

As soon as the angels realized what was happening they tried to stop him, but before they could reach him the humans’s body they were possesing fell on the ground. He didn’t waste time, he moved fast.

He took his blade and he killed them. One after one. 

Just when he was sure they were dead, he fell on the ground. 

He was sure to have passed out, but he could feel two hands on him. 

“ You did it, Chanyeol” someone was whispering to him. 

“ You saved me. Now i have to go, my sweet human, but one day we’ll meet again, one day i’ll come to take you, as you promised me.”

He felt two lips on his, then nothing. 

_ THREE YEAR LATER _

The devil wasn’t dead, humanity was safe and all that thanks to him. 

After that day he never saw Baekhyun again, even if sometimes the demons he killed said him that the devil said hi. His life went back to normality, everything was like before, except the fact that he didn’t have a soul anymore. 

And he missed him. 

Yes, he missed the devil. 

He was going to bed when he heard a noise from the living room. 

“ I heard someone misses me.”

The devil was there. Baekhyun was there, in front of him. 

“ It’s time, Chanyeol.”

He was ready. Actually he waited for that moment every day. 

As soon as he took Baekhyun’s hand, the devil kissed him. 

“ I’ve missed you, human.”

“ I’ve missed you too.”

“ Are you ready? You know, i’m sure that the others will be jealous of you.”

“ Why? Because i fucked with the boss?”

“ Because your place will be next to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's early, but since this was my Halloween special fic, i wish you all a nice and safe Halloween!  
> Thank you for reading this fic💗


End file.
